Snake's Codec Conversations: Nanoha Edition
by Hero of Anime
Summary: Based on the Codec conversations from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. What does Snake and co. have to say about these cute, but deadly new enemies.
1. Part 1: Nanoha Takamachi

**I do not own Metal Gear, Super Smash Bros. or MGL Nanoha.**

**A/S: This fanfic is based on the Codec conversations from SSB Brawl.**

**SNAKE'S CODEC CONVERSATIONS: NANOHA EDITION**

**PART 1- NANOHA TAKAMACHI**

"Rinnng rinnng!" The codec rang before the Colonel's image appeared. "Colonel!" Solid Snake addressed him. "I'm fighting a little girl in white; she can fly and shoot pink energy beams from her talking staff." "Oh! So you're up against Nanoha Takamachi, eh, Snake?" The Colonel answered. "Just what in the world is she?" The Cloned super soldier asked. "Nanoha is a mage of the Time Space Administration Bureau." The Colonel explained. "You got to be kidding, Colonel? You're telling me she's some kind of magical sci-fi girl?" Snake stated. "Yes, that is a pretty accurate description." The Colonel added. "But you shouldn't be surprised Snake, you already fought kung fu plumbers with fireballs, an electric mouse, kids with psychic powers, swordsmen with mystic swords and even animal people with weapons and technology more advanced than ours." "I know… but she's a little girl." Snake implied.

"Don't let her age fool you. Despite being only nine years-old, she is already one of the, if not the most power being in the universe, she is also known as the White Devil." "White Devil! But she looks so sweet and innocent." Snake replied. "Yeah, I've heard that she is indeed a great kid. But... then again, when you have the kind of firepower that Nanoha has, you can afford to be nice." Colonel implied. "I wish I could afford to be nice to my enemies instead of breaking their necks all the time." Snake added.

Moments later, Snake notice small particles of pink light gathering around Nanoha. "What in the...?" The rapidly aging clone uttered. "Be careful Snake! Nanoha has a habit of blowing up people she wants to befriend." Colonel warned him. "What kind of little girl thinks she can make friends by beating them up?" "Apparently, she does, and so far, she's been successful." Colonel replied. "STARLIGHT..." "Snake! Get out of there!" The legendary Soldier took the Colonel's warning seriously and ran. Unfortunately for him, running wouldn't change a thing. "BREAKER!" The small magical girl shouted as she whacked the giant pink orb of light with her staff, shooting a huge beam of destruction at the retreating big boss clone. The Colonel could only hear Snake's scream before a huge explosion happened. "Snake, do you copy? Snake! SNAAAKE!

End


	2. Part 2: Fate Testarossa

**In my best Starfire impersonation- I do not own the Gear of the Metal, the Brothers of the Super Smash or the Nanoha of the Magical Lyrical.**

**SNAKE'S CODEC CONVERSATIONS- NANOHA EDITION**

**PART 2- FATE TESTAROSSA**

"Rinnng rinnng!" The codec rang before Otacon answered. "Otacon! Who's the girl with the pink skirt and black cape?" Snake asked. "That would be Fate Testarossa, an artificial mage created by Precia Testarossa." Otacon answered. "Artificial mage, you don't mean..." "Yes, she is a clone created as part of Project Fate." The glasses wearing male replied. "I see... her situation is similar to mine's." Snake added. "She does indeed have greater magical power than most normal mages; however, she wasn't intended to be a super combat mage." "What do you mean?" The cloned super soldier questioned.

"She is a clone of Precia's late daughter, Alicia Testarossa, who died due to her mother's failed reactor experiment. Due to mismanagement issues, the reactor project deadline was pushed up to three weeks ahead of time, despite Precia's warning, her superiors' bad judgment lead to a reactor overload, taking many lives, including Alicia." Otacon explained. "Even in a world of magic, corruption still exists." Snake added. "Over the past two decades, Precia has spent all her time looking for ways to bring her daughter back to life. Ultimately, she ended up working with rouge scientist, Jail Scaglietti on Project Fate.

"Using Alicia's DNA, Precia created a clone implanted with her daughter's memories. For a time, Precia lived happily with the clone, however, things started to get worse when she realized the difference between the two. She became unstable and continued to search for a way to revive her real daughter." "Couldn't she have just raised her as second daughter?" Snake asked. "At this point, Precia was slowly becoming insane. Her only drive was to bring back Alicia. To her, Fate was just a failed clone."

"With the help of her wolf familiar, Arf; Fate was sent to Earth to find the Jewel Seeds." "Jewel Seeds?" Snake questioned. "They are artifacts from lost magical worlds with enough power to destroy entire worlds." Otacon answered. "How in the hell did such things end up on Earth?" The cloned super soldier wondered. "An incident happened with the vessel carrying them; it's believed that Precia might have had a part in it. It was just a coincidence they ended up on Earth." The otaku computer engineer replied. "Precia believed that the Jewel Seeds would give her the energy she needed to go to Al Hazard, one of those lost worlds, in hope of finding a way to resurrect Alicia."

"I'm guessing she didn't succeed?" Snake stated. "No, thanks to Nanoha Takamachi and the TSAB, they were able to stop Precia. Unfortunately, it's believed that she is dead, as her and Alicia's bodies fell to the Dimensional Sea. After taking care of some issues, Fate was adopted by Admiral Lindy Harlaown, and became friends with Nanoha." Otacon finished his explanation. I can understand Fate's situation, being compared to your original, being expected to live up to their expectations. Oh…!" "What is it Snake?" Otacon asked. "Fate just destroyed a Smash Ball." Snake answered.

"Eh… I think you should run Snake." The Big Boss clone did just that, but unfortunately, Fate changed to her sonic form, her cape and pink skirt disappearing before flying at high speed towards Snake. All Otacon could hear was Snake grunting in pain and crackling electricity. "Zamber Form!" Bardiche announced as the device changed into a large energy blade. Fate let out a yell as she smashed Snake into the sky. "Snake? Snake? SNAAAAAKE!" Otacon screamed out when he could no longer hear Snake's scream.

End


End file.
